Lasting Love
by Ayumu Lyster
Summary: First FF. Perpisahan Syricuse dan Selena menjelang meletusnya Gunung Vesuvius. Changed from OneShot at August 21 2010. Updated The Last Chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Until We Meet Again

**Disclaimer :** NG Life by Kusanagi Mizuho

**Pairing :** Syricuse (Sirix) & Selena (Serena)

**A/N : **Fanfic pertamaku, di NG Life menjadi FF pertama sepertinya hohoho. Mohon di baca dan di review. Makasih :D

* * *

**Lasting Love**

Pagi itu aku habiskan dengan seseorang yang paling kucintai dalam semilir hembusan angin Pompeii yang menyejukkan hati. Kicauan burung Pompeii di bukit itu mengiringi canda tawaku bersama Selena, seorang wanita tercantik dengan rambutnya yang hitam bagai eboni. Dialah istriku.

Sesekali aku bertanya,  
_Apakah kebahagiaan ini akan berakhir? _Sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang tak pernah ingin kudengar jawabannya.

Menjelang siang, sahabat terbaikku datang menyusul kami. Loreius namanya. Seorang pemuda, berambut pirang agak panjang, pengabdi keluarga Nona Aglaia Felix sepertiku.

"Syricuse, Selena!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan terlihat tangan kirinya membawa sebuah bungkusan.

"Hei Loreius." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Siang Loreius." sapa Selena dengan anggun.

"Aku membawakan kalian roti." kata Loreius sambil mengangkat bungkusan bawaannya. "Ayo kita makan sama-sama." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun memakan roti bawaan Loreius sama-sama sambil menikmati pemandangan kota Pompeii yang damai dari atas bukit.

Semakin siang, udara bagai ingin mendidihkan kulit kami. Tidak biasanya kota Pompeii sepanas ini. Kami merasa ada yang aneh dengan Pompeii kali ini. Sebuah getaran muka bumi mengagetkan kami bertiga. Getaran seperti ini memang sudah biasa terjadi di Pompeii, namun kali ini terasa agak aneh. Sudah beberapa hari lalu gempa terus terjadi. Seakan-akan ingin merobohkan peradaban kota Pompeii yang abadi.

Aku, Selena, dan Loreius segera ke kota. Kami menuju rumahku dan Selena. Dalam perjalanan bisa kami rasakan hawa panas yang semakin memuncak, yang sebenarnya adalah hawa kepedihan Kota Pompeii. Aku menuju salah satu sumur di dekat rumahku dan Selena untuk mengambil air minum. Bagai lama tak berguna, sumur itu kering tanpa sedikitpun ada air di dinding-dinding sumur. Padahal biasanya sumur itu penuh dengan air, sumber kebahagiaan Kota Pompeii.

Kami baru menyadari sesuatu. Hawa panas ini berasal dari sebuah gunung berapi di Pompeii. Gunung Vesuvius yang dikenal sebagai gunung yang tak akan segan-segan memuntahkan lava panas. Gunung Vesuvius akan meletus! Setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi, orang-orang mulai berlalu-lalang, berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"Aku akan menolong keluarga Felix." kata Loreius padaku sambil berlari ke tempat keluarga Felix dikurung.

Aku bingung harus memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri bersama Selena atau menolong Nona Aglaia yang dijebak oleh Dilos, yang sebenarnya adalah bawahan Brutus, musuh keluarga Felix, hingga Nona Aglaia dan keluarganya di penjara. Aku pun memutuskan dengan berat hati bahwa aku harus menolong Nona Aglaia sebagai abdi setia keluarga Felix.

"Pergilah bersama yang lain ke pelabuhan." seruku pada Selena yang masih menunggu di depan sebuah bangunan yang penuh dengan kenangan-kenangan manis kami berdua. Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas dari gunung Vesuvius yang hendak memuntahkan amarahnya dalam guyuran lahar panas pada penduduk kota Pompeii.

"Tidak, aku akan menunggumu disini." Selena menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak seirama dengan gelengan kepalanya. "Kalau kau ingin hidup, kembalilah padaku." tambah Selena sambil tersenyum.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali." kataku sambil memalingkan muka. Aku tak sanggup melihat Selena saat aku mengatakan kata-kata itu. Seseorang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini. Aku tak sanggup melepasnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan hidup di dunia ini sedetik lebih lama lagi." kata Selena sambil tersenyum. Saat itu juga aku terkejut dengan perkataan Selena.

"Selena..." kataku sambil langsung memeluknya. Aku bisa merasakan gemetar tubuhnya yang ketakutan. Dalam senyumannya tadi juga tersirat sebuah kengerian.

"Sampai jumpa Selena." kataku seraya melepaskan pelukkan perpisahanku padanya. Aku pergi dan sesekali melihat ke arah Selena. Aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menahan tangisnya untukku.

_Terimakasih Selena._


	2. Chapter 2: When I First Met Her

**Warning :** Aneh, gj, ngga jelas, dan lain sebagainya hahaha

**A/N :** Yeeeeeeeeee! Akhirnya jadi juga Chapter 2 nya! Setelah dikasih tau kanna chan mendingan dibuat chapter duanya. Dan setelah melihat review review, sepertinya emang aneh kalo ngga ada chapter duanya. Sama aja kayak bukan ff jadinya. Hahahaha. Yasudah deh silahkan membaca ff saya yang aneh ini...

* * *

**Lasting Love**

(Chapter 2 : First Time I Met Her)

Aku memikirkan Selena tanpa henti. Aku tak pernah bisa melepasnya dari hatiku. Terlebih melepasnya pada takdirku yang berujung kematian. Aku teringat saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

_5 tahun lalu..._

Aku sedang duduk berteduh dibawah sejuknya pepohonan yang ada di sepanjang Sungai Sarnus. Terlihat seorang gadis nan rupawan sedang memetik beberapa buah anggur di kebun milik Tuan Garon yang ada di seberang sungai. Aku memperhatikan gadis itu dengan seksama. Gadis itu sangat cantik dalam balutan busana sutra sewarna langit pada hari itu.

Sebuah kalung indah tersemat di leher mungilnya. Menyemarakkan kecantikan gadis itu, Ditambah sebuah mahkota dari bunga saling silang bertengger di rambutnya yang hitam menyejukkan. Sungguh gadis tercantik yang tak ada dua.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bilah pedang yang saling beradu. Aku tersentak karena kaget. Perang pasti dimulai kembali. Segera kuberanjak berdiri. Dan saat aku kembali melihat gadis tadi, aku mendapati gadis cantik itu terkulai lemah. Sebuah anak panah menancap di bahu kanannya. Melemahkan tiap-tiap denyut nadinya seiring waktu berlalu.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, aku langsung berenang menyeberangi Sungai Sarnus, dengan satu tujuan, menyelamatkan gadis itu.

Kudapati gadis itu semakin melemah. Gaun sutranya ternodai merah darah, menutupi indahnya warna biru langit yang meneduhkan raga. Kucabut panah pembunuh itu dari bahunya. Kubasahi luka gadis itu dengan sucinya air Sarnus. Bingung mau menggunakan apa untuk menutupi luka gadis itu, kurobek sebagian kain dari tunikku yang tidak sebanding dengan nyawa gadis itu. Kubalut luka gadis itu sekencang mungkin agar ia tidak kehilangan semakin banyak darah. Saat kuseka keringat dikeningnya, aku bisa merasakan hawa dingin merasuk pilu dalam sukma.

Aku angkat gadis itu dan aku berniat membawanya pada Tuan Rastel, seseorang yang kukenal sebagai penyembuh paling hebat di Pompeii. Jarak yang jauh berkali-kali membuat kakiku hampir menyerah. Namun akhirnya aku bisa membawanya pada kediaman Tuan Rastel.

"Tuan Rastel!" teriakku memecah keheningan. Namun tak ada yang menjawab.

"Tuan Rastel!" teriakku kembali sambil membaringkan gadis berambut hitam itu di sebuah tempat duduk yang terbuat dari anyaman kayu.

Kulihat seorang wanita tua keluar dari rumah itu. Dia adalah istri Tuan Rastel. "Lho? Nak Syricuse mencari Rastel? Rastel 'kan lagi ada di Napoli untuk seminggu ini."

_DEG!_

Kusadari aku melupakan hal yang paling penting. Tuan Rastel sedang berada di Napoli untuk merawat korban yang terluka akibat perang. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi aku segera mengangkat kembali gadis itu dan berlari membawanya ke kediaman penyembuh terdekat. Lima menit aku mencari dan hasilnya nihil. Dalam keputusasaan, akhirnya kutemukan sebuah klinik penyembuhan.

"Tuan! Tolong Tuan! Ada orang yang terluka!" teriakku didepan klinik itu.

Tak lama seorang pria setengah baya keluar dari klinik tersebut. Ia mengenakan tunik berwarna putih tulang. Saat melihat gadis itu, ia langsung terlonjak. Segera saja ia bawa gadis itu kedalam klinik tersebut dan mengobatinya. Aku menunggu diluar seraya berdoa agar gadis itu tidak kehilangan nyawanya.

Satu jam berlalu dan aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam klinik itu dan mengecek keadaan gadis itu. Kudapati gadis itu terbaring lemah diatas sebuah ranjang dari kapuk. Tak henti-henti keringat dingin menyusup keluar dari kening gadis itu. Kulihat penyembuh yang merawat gadis itu duduk diam menunggu perkembangan selanjutnya.

Aku mendekat ke tempat gadis itu berbaring. Aku bisa melihat gadis itu mulai siuman. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Lalu gadis itu menatapku setelah itu menatap Tuan yang menyembuhkannya.

"Ayah?" gadis itu memanggil Tuan itu dengan sebutan ayah! Aku merinding karena kaget.

"Selena. Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Tuan itu seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kusadari ada kemiripan diantara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama berambut hitam dengan mata yang sangat mirip.

"Ayah? Aku dimana?" tanya gadis bernama Selena itu pada ayahnya.

"Kau di klinik ayah. Selena, tadi kau terkena panah dari tentara musuh. Sedang apa kamu, Selena? Pasti kamu berkeliaran di kebun anggur Tuan Garon lagi." Ayah Selena memarahinya. Biarpun aku tahu, Ayahnya itu marah karena takut kehilangan anak gadisnya itu.

Selena mulai menyadari bahu kanannya terasa sakit. Ia pun kembali menatap Ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku Ayah." seru Selena dan tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Aku bisa melihat perlahan, butiran butiran air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Untungnya ada pemuda itu yang menolongmu. Kalau tidak, apa jadinya." kata Ayah Selena tanpa menggubris permintaan maaf anaknya itu.

Selena berpaling menatapku. Selama sedetik kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kulihat senyuman kecil tersimpul di bibir gadis itu.

"Terimakasih. Siapa namamu?" ucap Selena seraya menatap mataku dalam-dalam.

"A... Aku? Aku Syricuse." aku menjawab dengan gugup. Mungkin jika aku bisa bercermin saat itu, aku akan mendapati pipiku diwarnai semburat warna merah.

"Terimakasih banyak Tuan Syricuse." ucap gadis itu kembali sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang saat ia mengucapkan namaku untuk pertama kalinya.

...

Sejak saat itu, aku menjadi dekat dengan Selena. Aku mengetahui tentang keluarganya. Ayahnya adalah seorang penyembuh dan ibunya sudah lama meninggal. Tepatnya ketika melahirkan Selena.

"Tuan Syricuse!" panggil Selena. Kulihat ia membawa keranjang besar. Ia segera duduk disampingku. "Ini kubawakan anggur." serunya seraya membuka keranjang itu dan menampakkan banyak buah berwarna ungu itu. Aku mengambil sebagian anggur itu dan memakannya. Menikmatinya dalam semilir wangi musim semi kala itu, dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial bagiku.

"Selena?" panggilku padanya.

"Ya Tuan Syricuse? Ada apa?" jawab gadis itu tanpa memalingkan wajahnya yang sedang menatap jernihnya Sungai Sarnus.

"Kenapa kau suka anggur?"

"Itu ada hubungannya dengan ibuku."

"Kalau boleh tau-"

Selena langsung melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ayah bilang Ibuku sangat menyukai anggur. Menurutnya, warna ungu anggur itu bisa meneduhkan jiwa. Setiap rasa manis dari anggur bisa membuat kita mengerti dan lebih menghargai kehidupan yang sebenarnya selalu terasa manis ini. Aku pun setuju dengan ibu. Andai saja ibu masih ada..."

Aku menatap Selena. Kulihat pandangannya kosong menatap ke percikkan air yang terus menghantam bebatuan yang menghalangi jalannya. Kulihat mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Namun ia berusaha menahan air mata itu terjatuh.

Selena pun tersenyum dan menatap ke arahku. "Tapi aku yakin ibu sedang menatapku sekarang ini dari alam sana. Terus memberi semangat padaku agar bisa merasakan kehidupan yang semanis anggur."

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

_2 tahun kemudian..._

"Aku mencintaimu Selena. Aku merasa kaulah gadis yang ditakdirkan sebagai istriku. Maukah kau menyetujui takdir itu dengan menikahiku?" aku memberanikan diriku menyatakan perasaan yang sejak lama kupendam.

"Aku menyetujui takdir itu Tuan Syricuse dan aku bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Mari kita jadikan hidup kita semanis anggur." Selena menyetujuinya dan memperlihatkan senyumannya yang paling indah padaku.

Tak lama kemudian aku menikahi gadis yang sejak pertama kumelihatnya, aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kami menjalani hidup bahagia kami sampai saat Gunung Vesuvius hendak memisahkan kami saat ini.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Aneh yaaaaaaaaaaaa? Gomen ne. Maap

Rabu sutorinya sepertinya lebay ya?

Terus tidak asik?

Alur terlalu cepat?

Maap sekali lagi Maap.

Saya menerima segala kritik dan saran deh. Terimakasih udah baca hiks~


	3. Chapter 3: Last Time With You

**Disclaimer:** NG Life by Kusanagi Mizuho

**Pairing:** Syricuse (Sirix) & Selena (Serena)

**Warning:** Abal, alur cepat, typo(s), freak, memuakkan, dsb. Dan yang paling penting ini mengandung spoiler XD. Jadi di last chapter ini kebanyakan adegan diambil dari volume 8 & 9 yang ya begitulah. Juga ada beberapa quote dari manganya langsung. Tapi ga semua, jadi tebak aja mana yang emang cerita di komik atau yang imajinasi saya #eh. Jadi, jikalau anda tidak berminat melihat spoiler, mungkin sebaiknya tahan dulu hahai.

**A/N: **Ini Last Chapter kawan! Last Chapter! *nangis guling guling*. Bahagia rasanya menyelesaikan ff ini. Ff pertama yang completed haha. Sebenernya udah selesai dari waktu itu tapi ga berani post ;_;. Oh ya di chapter 1 saya nyebut-nyebut nama abang Brutus kan? Maaf itu harusnya Britius. Waktu itu saya salah baca, bacanya malah Brutus dan kemarin-kemarin baru baca lagi Britius. Maafkan hamba ._. Oke saya tahu ini sepertinya sudah ratusan tahun berlalu. MAKA SAYA (kembali) MINTA MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA KARENA LAMA UPDATE! *lari ke pojokkan*. Last, bagi yang berminat baca, monggo di nikmati hihi. *tebar bunga kesana-kemari*

* * *

**Lasting Love**

(Chapter 3: Last Time With You)

Aku ingin menyelamatkan semuanya. Aku ingin menyelamatkan Selena dari kengerian ini. Aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Nona Aglaia yang tidak bersalah atas terbunuhnya Duovir Marcus. Loreius pun tahu benar Nona Aglaia yang telah menyelamatkan hidup kami berdua tidak mungkin berani membunuh orang. Ini semua jebakan. Kalau saja tidak ada jebakan ini, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Semua orang yang kusayangi dan Selena yang kucintai.

*'*'*

Lorieus dan aku segera berlari menuju ke tempat Nona Aglaia ditahan. Nona Aglaia tidak pantas dipenjara atas apa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Semua ini pasti ulah dari salah satu kandidat Duoviri yang membenci keluarga Felix. Ini semua pasti ulah Albanus Britius. Dengan Nona Aglaia menjadi tersangka pembunuhan, bukan tidak mungkin Britius dengan mudah menjadi Duoviri selanjutnya, mengalahkan Tuan Gaius, ayah Nona Aglaia. Aku tahu politik itu kejam. Hanya karena adanya suatu persaingan politik, Nona Aglaia terkena imbasnya.

Dilos. Andai saja bukan ia yang menjebak Nona Aglaia pasti Nona Aglaia tidak akan menimpa kesedihan yang berturut-turut. Orang yang ia percayai justru menjebaknya dalam situasi penuh intrik seperti ini. Aku tahu Dilos menyimpan perasaan suka pada Nona Aglaia dan sepertinya begitu pula Nona Aglaia. Tapi mengapa Dilos mengikuti perintah Britius untuk menjebak Nona Aglaia hingga menjadikannya terlihat sebagai pelaku pembunuhan Duovir Marcus?

"Nona Aglaia!" panggil Loreius saat melihat orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami terlihat rapuh dalam kurungan sel.

Pandangan Nona Aglaia beralih ke arah kami berdua. Tatapannya bagai orang yang telah kehilangan hasrat untuk hidup. "Syricuse? Loreius? Kenapa kalian kemari?" Nona Aglaia segera mendekat ke arah kami berdua. Mendekatkan wajahnya keluar sel selagi kedua tangannya mencengkram tiang sel yang berdiri vertikal. "Aku dengar penjaga berbicara soal Gunung Vesuvius yang akan meletus. Cepat selamatkan diri kalian."

Aku menggeleng. "Waktu itu Nona Aglaia telah menyelamatkan nyawa kami di Amphiteater. Sekarang giliran kami yang akan menyelamatkan nyawa Nona Aglaia."

Nona Aglaia telah menyelamatkan kami berdua dari pertarungan mematikan di Amphiteater. Kalau bukan karena Nona Aglaia, kami berdua sudah tiada dan tidak akan bisa menikmati lagi keindahan kota Pompeii. Bahkan sampai saat terakhir.

"Mana kuncinya Syricuse?" tanya Loreius mengingatkan.

Kedua alisku bertaut. "Kunci?"

"Bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin kita bisa membebaskan Nona Aglaia jika tidak ada kunci sel ini," Loreius memukul kepalaku.

"Maksudmu ini?" kutunjukkan dua buah kunci yang terikat pada sebuah lingkaran dari emas. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada dua buah kunci. Yang jelas, kudapatkan kunci itu dari Raul, sainganku dalam mendapatkan Selena dulu. Kami sepakat bahwa dia yang akan membebaskan Tuan Gaius yang ditahan di distrik dua dan aku yang ia perintahkan untuk membebaskan Nona Aglaia.

Senyum mengembang di wajah Loreus. Kami segera membebaskan Nona Aglaia dari penjara mengerikan ini. Tapi belum sempat kami keluar dari sini, tempat mengerikan ini sepertinya akan runtuh oleh gempa bumi akibat Gunung Vesuvius yang akan meletus.

"Ayo Nona Aglaia. Kita harus bergegas," seru Loreius yang menarik tangan Nona Aglaia, membawanya menaiki anak tangga menuju ke luar bangunan ini.

"Tunggu dulu!" seseorang menghentikan langkah kami. Seseorang dengan luka goresan di wajahnya. Ia bersama seorang lagi, pemuda berambut keriting. Mereka pasti bawahan Britius. Mereka ingin tidak ada dari kami yang selamat.

Aku berdecak kesal, mengeluarkan pedang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku gunakan saat ini. "Kalian pasti bawahan Britius 'kan?"

Keduanya hanya tertawa dan tidak menjawab sedikit pun.

Loreius pun ikut mengeluarkan pedangnya. "Cepat! Bawa Nona Aglaia pergi Syricuse. Nona Aglaia harus selamat."

Aku menggeleng dengan pandangan tetap menuju ke arah dua orang pengacau yang baru saja datang. "Tidak. Kau saja yang bawa Nona Aglaia. Aku akan mengalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu," Loreius segera menyerang mereka berdua dengan pedangnya itu. "Cepat! Bawa pergi Nona Aglaia."

"Tidak. Aku akan membantumu disini," aku ikut melawan salah satu dari dua orang tadi hingga Loreius melawan yang berambut keriting dan aku melawan yang memiliki luka goresan di wajahnya. Aku tangkis setiap serangan pedang yang ia berikan dan mencoba untuk melukainya. Setidaknya membuatnya pingsan supaya kami bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Selena?" tanya Loreius.

_Selena?_

Aku telah berjanji untuk kembali padanya untuk kembali. Dia tidak akan pergi menyelamatkan diri. Dia akan tetap menungguku biarpun Vesuvius tengah meletus sekalipun.

"Cepat pergi dari tempat ini. Aku bisa menangani mereka berdua," seru Loreius mengingatkan.

Bawahan Britius yang Loreius lawan terlihat marah. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan kami berdua?" Ia menyerang Loreius bertubi-tubi.

Aku harus memilih. Aku benci pilihan. Tapi akhirnya aku harus tetap memilih. "Nona Aglaia, cepat keluar dari sini!"

Nona Aglaia menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersama kalian apapun yang terjadi."

Memang akan sulit bagi Nona Aglaia untuk pergi keluar dari tempat ini sebelum kedua bawahan Britius dikalahkan karena mereka berdiri tepat di muara tangga. Nona Aglaia begitu juga dengan aku memutuskan untuk tetap bersama Loreius. Aku dan Loreius harus bertarung bersama melawan bawahan Britius. Sesudahnya kami akan segera menyelamatkan Nona Aglaia lalu kembali pada Selena. Asal kami bersama, kami pasti bisa menang.

*'*'*

Kami berhasil mengalahkan kedua bawahan Briutus itu dengan luka yang sebanding. Bahuku tertusuk oleh pedang salah satu dari mereka dan Loreius lebih parah lagi. Pemuda berambut keriting itu menusuk perut Loreius. Biarpun aku telah membungkus lukanya dengan kain dari bajuku sendiri, darah tetap memaksa keluar.

"Syricuse!" ucap Loreius lirih sembari menahan kesakitan. "Cepat bawa Nona Aglaia pergi dari tempat ini," tambahnya hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

Aku segera menggendong Loreius dan menuntun Nona Aglaia keluar dari tempat ini. Kami harus bergegas. Jika tidak kami semua akan terkurung disini dan tidak akan ada satu orang pun dari kami yang selamat. Kami segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju pintu keluar.

Dinding-dinding penjara ini mulai runtuh. Nona Aglaia harus lari meninggalkanku dan Loreius. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan selamat.

"Cepat lari Nona Aglaia. Jangan hiraukan kami," perintahku padanya. Hanya sedikit lagi saja kami berlari dan kami akan sampai di luar. Tetapi jika Nona Aglaia memutuskan untuk menunggu aku dan Loreius, dinding penjara ini akan runtuh lebih dulu.

Nona Aglaia menarik jubahku dan mendorong kami hingga membuatku dan Loreius sampai di luar penjara tersebut alih-alih berlari menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Nona Aglaia!" panggilku saat dinding-dinding penjara tersebut runtuh menimpa Nona Aglaia.

"Selamatkan Loreius!" teriak Nona Aglaia. "Dan terimakasih karena aku telah memiliki sahabat baik seperti kalian," Nona Aglaia pun tersenyum.

Dinding-dinding itu pun menimpa tubuh Nona Aglaia, mengikatnya selamanya dalam penjara itu. "Nona Aglaia!" teriakku tidak ingin menerima semua kenyataan ini.

Loreius pun terbangun mendengar teriakanku barusan dan melihat reruntuhan penjara di hadapan kami. Ia menyadari Nona Aglaia tidak ada bersama kami. "Tidak! Tidak!" teriaknya berusaha meraih reruntuhan itu namun kucegah. Aku harus menjaga Loreius. Itulah pesan terakhir dari Nona Aglaia.

*'*'*

"Loreius! Kumohon jangan pergi!" teriakku saat melihat Loreius terlihat semakin lemah. Kami bahkan belum menemukan satupun penyembuh disekitar sini. Mereka semua pasti telah mengungsikan diri.

Loreius tersenyum menatapku. "Aku tidak akan pergi. Karena dimanapun kau berada, aku akan selalu menjadi cahaya dan terbang di sisimu."

Aku menangis memeluk sahabatku sendiri. Bisa merasakan semua rasa sakit yang ia derita. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Loreius. Nona Aglaia memerintahkanku untuk menjaga Loreius.

"Cepat pergi. Tinggalkan saja aku disini," kata Loreius seraya menatap mataku.

Aku menunduk, menyesal karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. "Tidak."

"Selena menunggumu. Aku ingin kau dan Selena bahagia."

"Loreius…"

Loreius pun menutup matanya, meninggalkan dunia ini menyusul Nona Aglaia. Aku merutuki kebodohanku sendiri yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku menangis memeluk tubuh Loreius yang kini sudah tak bernyawa. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Loreius disini begitu saja. Aku kembali menggendongnya. Ke arah rumahku. Kepada Selena.

*'*'*

"Tuan Syricuse!" teriak Selena melihatku datang padanya.

Aku tersenyum melihat orang yang kucintai. Setidaknya bebanku terasa semakin ringan saat melihat gadis itu. "Selena. Aku kembali untukmu. Sesuai janjiku."

Selena menengok ke arah punggungku, melihat Loreius yang terkulai tak bernyawa. "Tuan Syricuse, apa yang terjadi pada Loreius?"

Aku menunduk, beban berat itu terasa kembali. Aku kembali menyesal atas apa yang tak bisa kuselamatkan. "Dia telah tiada."

Selena menggeleng sembari menutup mulutnya yang tak percaya akan semua ini. "Tidak mungkin," air mata bergulir menuruni pipi gadis itu. Aku benci melihat ini. Aku tidak suka melihat istriku menangis. Lebih baik aku mendapat banyak luka tusuk daripada harus melihat orang yang kucintai menangis. "Lalu…" tanyanya terbata-bata. "Bagaimana dengan Nona Aglaia?"

Aku merebahkan Loreius di dekat sana. "Nona Aglaia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan kami berdua."

Selena terisak. "Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa semuanya pergi? Kak Sumiruna juga pergi mencari Tuan Syricuse."

Kualihkan pandanganku dari Loreius pada Selena. "Sumiruna pergi? Pergi keman—argh," aku mengernyit kesakitan memegang bahuku. Lukaku sepertinya semakin parah.

Selena segera membuka jubahku, menampakkan baju penuh darah di bagian bahu kiriku. "Tuan Syricuse! Kau terluka! Akan kuambilkan perban dan obat-obatan," Selena segera berlari ke arah rumah.

"Tunggu Selena!" aku melihat dengan jelas saat ada sebuah tiang yang hendak menimpa Selena. Aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Selena. Aku segera berlari padanya, melindunginya dari tiang itu hingga punggungku yang terkena alih-alih Selena. Kepalaku semakin pusing, aku pun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tubuhku hingga terbaring di atas tanah.

"Tuan Syricuse! Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Lukamu semakin parah," air mata itu kembali jatuh, membasahi pipi gadis yang kucintai.

Aku tersenyum pada Selena, berharap kekhawatiran gadis itu berkurang. "Aku ingin menyelamatkan semua orang yang kusayangi. Terutama orang yang kucintai," kuhapus air mata Selena dengan jemariku.

"Akan kuambilkan oba—"

"Tidak! Jangan!" kugelengkan kepalaku sembari meraih pergelangan tangan Selena. "Kumohon jangan. Apapun yang kau lakukan, aku tidak akan selamat. Aku pasti akan menyusul Nona Aglaia dan Loreius. Karena itu, selamatkanlah dirimu Selena. Pergilah ke pelabuhan."

Selena menangis dalam diam. Ia memeluk tubuhku yang masih terbaring. "Aku cinta kota ini. Aku cinta Pompeii. Dan aku juga mencintai Tuan Syricuse," kurasakan air mata Selena membasahi bajuku. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tuan Syricuse. Jika Tuan Syricuse pergi, aku juga pergi. Karena aku tidak akan hidup sedetik lebih lama lagi jika Tuan Syricuse pergi. Itulah alasanku terlahir. Aku akan tetap disini bersama Tuan Syricuse apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan biarpun Gunung Vesuvius memuntahkan kemarahannya, aku akan tetap bersama Tuan Syricuse. Biarkanlah kita mati bersama di tempat ini."

"Selena…"

Syricuse menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir selagi Gunung Vesuvius mengeluarkan semua amarah yang selama ini ia pendam. Menenggelamkan kota Pompeii yang indah untuk selamanya. Menjadikan cinta Syricuse Lucretius Fronto bersama Selena tetap abadi untuk selama-lamanya dalam memori-memori peradaban kota Pompeii.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **AT LAST! Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan ff ini kawan. Mungkin dengan tidak indahnya karena saya memang tidak berbakat. Entah kenapa saya merasa feelnya Syricuse agak hilang di sini. Jadi saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Dan tentunya terimakasih juga yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah rela menghabiskan waktunya secara sia-sia hanya untuk membaca ff nan tidak indah ini. TERIMAKASIH *peluk para pembaca*


End file.
